Tengo que confesar
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Yaoi. Cerro lo ojos por impulso, dejándose recostar suavemente sobre el sofá, mientras el beso se volvía más intenso, más pasional, lleno de emociones que lo dos habían guardado por mucho tiempo


**Hola :3**

**Primero que todo, informo que este es mi regalo de navidad para mi buen amigo Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori 3 y el uso de du oc en ese especial fue sugerido por él, fue idea suya.**

* * *

_Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus creadores y hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

— ¡Vamos! ¡Eso no es verdad! —volvió a gritar Shun, cansado de la infatigable insistencia de Haibaku— Dan es solo mi mejor amigo, nada más.

— ¡Ay, si! —exclamo el otro realmente enfadado, algo que odiaba era que le mintiesen en su cara, y mucho más cuando había contado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Para ser un parque tan bonito esa tarde estaba totalmente despoblado y solo dos figuras masculinas se alcanzaban a distinguir en una banca tras unos matorrales. Nadie podía adivinar que aparte de ser chicos uno de ellos estaba enamorado del otro, y esa era la causa de que estuvieran discutiendo, Haibaku estaba seguro que Dan se enojaría con él si llegase a enterarse, pero como podía ir él en contra de sus sentimientos. Ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensarlo, al menos Shun sabía —no con exactitud— lo que quería, y lo que no.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil —pidió Shun, mas hastiado de la situación que nada. Ya lo habían cansado, él y Dan, con su constante acecho y búsqueda, estaba seguro de que no sentía algo especial por Haibaku, pero no deseaba decírselo, sería el causante de una tragedia claramente. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y no podía hacer nada, si aclaraba las cosas con Dan, Haibaku lo odiaría, solo porque siempre ponía a Dan por encima de todo y si decidía no decir nada más y dejar las cosas como estaban, él mismo se ahogaría en una tormenta de pasiones que terminarían por volverlo loco.

—Debo irme —advirtió Shun, levantándose de repente y mirando el rostro de su _amigo _que mostraba dos largos hilos de lágrimas—. Deja de llorar, no seas tan patético, te lo diré una sola vez y no espero que hagas una locura como las que sabes. Amo a Dan, a nadie más.

La figura del ninja desapareció un par de minutos después tras una esquina. El castaño se soltó a llorar a desmedida, no podía creer que esta vez había pasado lo mismo de siempre, Dan importaba mucho más que él para los demás.

—Runo, ¡Ya déjame en paz! —se quejó Dan, recostando su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana— Lo siento, es que no me gusta.

—Entiendo —contesto Runo, sentándose a su lado con delicadeza—, sé que me pase de la raya molestándote con que eres gay, la culpable soy yo.

Dan volteó la mirada y se encontró con unos resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas acompañados de una sonrisa. Se veía bastante linda, era casi imposible encontrar a Runo tan calmada y con una expresión tan tierna. Si no le gustara Shun seguramente se hubiese quedado con ella, pero a pesar de que ella si lo amaba a él, estaba llevándose el tema muy relajadamente. Parecía ser que trataba de apoyarlo, muy a la fuerza, pero lo hacía.

—No te pongas así, Dani —aconsejo la peli azul, abrazándolo tiernamente— yo sé que Shun te quiere, sino porque te ha defendido tanto los últimos años, se preocupa por ti a desmedida y creo que, en serio, él te ve mucho más allá que un simple mejor amigo.

A dan le gustaba mucho cuando Runo se ponía tierna, llegaba a ser una persona totalmente diferente. Aunque sabía bien que sus intenciones iban en camino a que negara su orientación sexual y decidiera permanecer a su lado, era buena amiga, pero con propias expectativas de la situación.

—Creo que debería hablar con él ¿no crees? —se atrevió a preguntar el castaño, dirigiendo una nostálgica mirada hacia el exterior.

—pues sí, déjame lo llamo —y ni bien Dan había escuchado lo que ella dijo, cuando el celular de Shun sonó.

— _¿Runo? —pregunto el peli negro confundido._

—_Sí, sé que es raro que te llame, pero necesito que vengas a mi casa —dijo Runo, fingiendo un voz algo melancólica—, tengo un grave problema._

—_Dile a Dan, estoy yo mismo en un problema ahora, Runo. Lo siento, pero no puedo ir._

—_Es de verdad urgente Shun, te espero aquí —Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando colgó, segura de que su amigo vendría a socorrerla._

Dan se encontraba con los ojos tan abiertos, ante el atrevimiento de su amiga, que solo atino a volver el rostro y hacer de cuenta que eso no estaba sucediendo, aunque dudaba bastante de que Shun fuese a socorrer a Runo, si es que esta estuviese en peligro.

Fuese verdad o no, Shun ya iba en camino, un poco preocupado. Estaba seguro que si Runo tenía un problema, y prefería contárselo a él que a Dan, se trataba de algo realmente grave. Se apresuró a pedir un taxi apenas hubo colgado, podía dejar sus problemas para después si Runo estaba en verdaderos problemas, aunque sonase tonto, ella era bastante comprensiva con los tres —él, Dan y Haibaku— respecto a la crisis en la que se hallaban.

—Él no va a venir —repitió por tercera vez Dan, sentado en la sala de Runo.

—No seas tonto, claro que vendrá. Shun sabe mejor que nadie que en mis problemas pocos se meten —Aseguro la peli azul, sentándose al lado de su amigo y luego recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

Dan seguía en un estúpido silencio que atormentaba a su amiga, pero no era de su incumbencia y tampoco podía dejarlo solo, así que por ahora solo podía quedarse allí, esperando a que Shun apareciera o a que Dan se diese por vencido.

—Veo que te decidiste a llamar a Dan —Dijo Shun desde la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos sentados en el sofá.

— ¿Eh? No exactamente —Aclaro, volviendo hacia Dan, que tenía la mirada perdida en el vació—. El problema es que Dan y tú necesitan hablar, así que yo me voy y los dejo solos.

Con una rápida mirada se despidió de Dan, rogando a Kami que los dos pudieran arreglar las cosas, pero en su trayecto del sofá a la puerta la mano de Shun la detuvo, halándola hacía él para que se acercara.

—Busca a Haibaku, tengo problemas con él. Así estaremos a mano —le susurro con cuidado, evitando que Dan se enterara del paradero de su primo.

Salió lo más rápido posible de su sala y dejo a los _tortolos _solos.

Runo llego agitada hasta el apartamento que Haibaku y Dan compartían, exhausta toco el timbre, rogando al cielo que Haibaku no hubiese hecho un tontería.

—Mira Dan… —hablo Haibaku abriendo la puerta y sorprendiendo sede encontrar a Runo allí—. Mi primo no está —dijo de inmediato, tomando la puerta para cerrarla.

—Yo vine a verte a ti.

— ¿A mí? —Y era justo que él estuviese estupefacto, era extraño que ambos quisieran hablar, o que siquiera uno tuviera intención de hacerlo—, ¿y para qué?

—Pues veras —hablo la muchacha, juzgando con sus manos nerviosamente, eso de estar presente en un triángulo amoroso era difícil, más cuando ella quería que la tuviesen en cuenta, pues a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre la verdadera _inclinación _de sus amigos la hacía sentir más culpable al amar a Dan. Spectra ya se lo había dicho y ella no hizo caso con la única ilusión de que solo fuese un tonto capricho de adolescente, al parecer estaba muy, muy equivocada.

—Vengo a evitar que hagas una tontería y a hablar sobre Dan y Shun.

Haibaku la hizo pasar de inmediato y la instalo en el sofá con un par de sodas. No era una chica de su agrado, sabía que estaba allí para ayudarlo y eso lo reconfortaba un poco y lo ayudaba a tolerarla. Al menos había alguien en el mundo para quien Dan no era lo principal en ese momento.

—Haibaku —dijo Runo, una vez los dos estaban cómodos—, me gustaría decir en este momento que no te preocuparas y que no hicieras estupideces, pero sé que quisieras ir a matar a Dan —confeso la muchacha aturdida, dejando que las palabras simplemente se deslizasen—. Yo misma quisiera ponerle una bomba a Shun y sacarlo del camino, es que no puedo creer que Dan sea gay y que ya no sea solo para mí. Es bastante difícil.

El castaño no pudo más que asombrarse, nunca había esperado que Runo lo tratase de tan amable manera y confesase a su corazón ante él, empezaba a arrepentirse un poco de las muchas cosas que alguna vez dijo de ella.

—Creo que al menos tú ya lo aceptaste, en cambio yo no puedo hacerme a la idea de que Dan, mi primo, es quien tiene el corazón de Shun.

Una mirada de desolación basto para oscurecer los siempre esperanzados ojos de Haibaku. Runo se estaba dando por vencida ante sus ojos, esa actitud propia de ella, altiva, orgullosa y quisquillosa se estaba resquebrajando de a poco y mostrando a una Runo más sensible y abierta a los sentimientos ajenos.

—Es casi imposible aceptarlo, pero se aman —habló Haibaku solemnemente, llevándose una soda a los labios—. Creo que por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es darles su espacio y esperar a ver su decisión.

* * *

Un apresurado golpeteo ataco en evoluciones el pecho de Shun conforme se acercaba a Dan para tomar asiento. Los pensamientos que antes no pasaban de ser molestias que se aglomeraban en su mente eran ahora la realidad de ver a su querido Dan agotado, malhumorado e iracundo, como claramente estaba. Muy lejanamente le llego el recuerdo de Haibaku antes de hablar, debía aclara la cosas también con él.

—Dan, no te pongas así, mira que lo hago por nuestro bien —empezó a hablar Shun, bastante contrariado debido a lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer—, debes darte cuenta que esto, en cierta parte, está mal. Eres un chico, yo soy un chico, natural y racionalmente esto no debe ser así. No importa lo que estemos sintiendo ahora. Entiéndelo Dan, no quiero equivocarme.

Y mientras recitaba todas estas palabras, casi como si trabajase en un monologo, se golpeaba mentalmente, dudando de sí mismo. Había una parte de él que se ensimismaba en hacerle creer que lo que decía era verdadero y o debía dudarlo, pero su corazón le alentaba a dejar todo eso atrás, a dedicarse a amar a ese ser que trataba de controlar su llanto, allí, a su lado. Un raro vacío hacía presencia en su estómago al tiempo que su corazón aumentaba el ritmo de sus latidos. Se confundía a si mismo divagando mentalmente.

—Eso no te lo crees ¿verdad? —espeto Dan, algo furioso, conteniendo su rabia al apretar los puños y mantenerlos contra el sofá. Él más que nadie sabía de cuanto podía llegar a mentirse Shun solo para mantener su personalidad sombría, y hasta algo arrogante.

—Mira Dan, no me lleves la contraria —pidió Shun—, es difícil, lo sé. Pero lo hago para que luego no te arrepientas de una tonta equivocación.

—Es que esto no es una equivocación —Estallo Dan—. Esto es amor ¿acaso no te das cuenta?... ¿no sientes acaso lo mismo que yo? Créeme, esto está bien porque te amo y sé que tú también me amas.

La tremenda confesión del castaño, que era en parte un regaño, hizo paralizar el corazón de Shun por dos segundos, quería aceptarlo, aunque su orgullo se pusiese en medio. Dan estaba allí, frente a él, respirando agitadamente debido a la furia con que había hablado, le miraba con inquietud, esperando que hiciera algo que se atreviese a hablar de nuevo, pero eso no sucedió. El peli negro se dejó llevar por la capacidad de esa atmosfera de silencio expectante y se aprovechó de la compañía de su _amigo _acercándose a él con lentitud, hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos. El castaño abrió los ojos a más no poder ante el primer roce, no era natural de Shun actuar solo por impulso, él era más racional, en ese milisegundo también descubrió que lo único que quería el peli negro era demostrarle que en verdad si lo amaba, pero que era difícil aceptarlo. Cerro lo ojos por impulso, dejándose recostar suavemente sobre el sofá, mientras el beso se volvía más intenso, más pasional, lleno de emociones que lo dos habían guardado por mucho tiempo. Y entre esa lluvia de apasionados besos, que se precedían uno tras otro, sus manos cobraron vida y empezaron a tocar con suavidad sus cuerpos, dejando espacio a explorarse cada uno a su antojo, así entre besos y caricias las ropa empezó a estorbar dando paso a besos regados por todo el cuerpo, caricias tiernas y mordiscos juguetones, ambos dispuestos a entregarse al amor.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Haibaku ¿te gusto? se que no es lo que en principio planee, pero ya sabes mi compu arruino el archivo y todo se fue a la ****, así que improvise el regalo xD. Te dejo ahí un punto de vista diferente al que alguna ves te di de Runo, me gusto mostrarle ese lado comprensivo y no posesivo.**

**En cuanto a Shun y a Dan, creo —juzguen allá ustedes— que mantuve sus personalidades, pese al tinte trágico y dramático de la escena. **

**Un beso para todos, si les gusto hagan el favor de dejar review para hacerme más feliz :D**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayonara.**

**P.D: a quien le guste leer manga Yaoi, les recomiendo Love Stage! es super divertidisimo y romántico 3**


End file.
